The Mystery of Kanda Yu
by Morbid Zanna
Summary: previously by miss v.: Allen makes a bet with two of the Finders, regarding Kanda. in order to help him luck, he spies on the japanese. though what he discovers, certainly wasn't something he wanted to know. yaoi  LavixKanda  and very traumatised Allen


A/N: This takes place shortly after the move to the new HQ, inspired by the fan fic 'Drinking Games' [if you read/wrote it, you'll find the reference easily, I hope ]. It is different from what I originally intended, but I think in a better way. Less kinky. If you'll ask real nice, I can publish the original.

PS as for me owning the thing: I do not. I don't even own a f*cking laptop right now, since mine is broken, so slim chance of owning something as cool as DGM. Though I own the first five volumes of manga...

YAOI WARNING – this fic contain explicit homosexual scene. Read if you want, but don't come crying to me. I will respond to flames only by questioning why were you so stupid to read it if you were warned.

Also, big, big THANK YOU to my beta-reader!

And please, just go with me and assume that Allen has never seen Kanda absolutely shirtless.

**The Mystery of Kanda Yu**

It was yet another day at the Head Quarters of the Black Order. Thankfully after the move to the new building the Earl seemed to take a break in his plan to destroy mankind, and the only Exorcists out there were looking for new Innocence fragments.

Allen Walker had not been one of them. Instead he indulged himself in cafeteria food, courtesy of Jerry. It was then that he heard two white clad Finders arguing.

"I'm telling you, that's a guy!"

"You're shitting me. That's a girl for sure."

"Wanna bet? Other guys already did."

"Excuse me, what are you betting on?" the white haired Exorcist asked.

The Finders looked at him frightened. It was clear that they didn't want their conversation to be overheard.

"Um. Eh. Nothing very important, sir Exorcist..."

"Maybe I could place a bet as well..." Allen wondered out loud. The men paused and thought for a moment. Having an Exorcist in would surely help to resolve the problem.

"Ok," the first Finder said. "The bet is ten guineas minimum. If you win you get what you placed, plus your share of what others have lost. And we're betting whether Kanda is a guy or a girl. So far it's at about one to five."

"Fine. I bet twenty he's a girl."

The money was handed, but the Finders didn't leave.

"Sir Walker," one of them asked timidly. "We were wondering if you'd be willing to help us out with the bet... You'd get a share of winnings regardless of the bet's outcome..."

"Help? As in what sense?"

"Observation..."

"You want _me_ to spy on _Kanda_?"

The Finders looked at the boy pleadingly. He sighed and nodded.

He was going to regret it so badly...

XXXXXXXXX

It was early evening when Allen found himself in the vicinity of the Japanese Exorcist's room. Just a few moments ago he saw said Exorcist training outside, so no one should be here.

The cursed boy crept in, almost expecting the door to creak. But no, the hinges were perfectly oiled and that made the whole situation even more creepy.

The inside was kept as impersonalized as it gets. A bed with sheets so cold it would seem no one had ever slept in it. A closet with two spare Exorcist uniforms, a few white shirts and several empty coat hangers. A small table with a chair. A broken window which let the chilly night air in. The only sign that the room was lived in, was a lotus flower encased in an hourglass, and even though it gave a soft, pinkish glow, the aura it emanated was rather dismal.

Allen was about to touch the glass when the he heard somebody walking towards the room.

Without thinking the white haired boy dived into the closet, leaving just a small crack behind so he could peek out.

The one walking down the corridor turned out to be a rather furious Kanda. The samurai tossed his precious sword in the corner of the room, then sat down heavily on the bed. Allen watched his slim form for any signs that might shed light onto the matter of the gender of the said Exorcist.

The Japanese face was sharp and angular, but straight cut bangs around it softened the sword wielder's features, making them look more feminine. His, or as Allen believed her, body was lean and slightly muscular with skin perfect and smooth. The bandages as usual were wrapped tightly around the pale chest and left shoulder. They hid either small swells of breasts or just another battle wound. Kanda Yu was a mystery when it came to gender.

A knock on the door startled both Allen and Kanda out of their thoughts.

"Yu, it's me."

Only one person dared to call Kanda by the given name and come by knocking on the Exorcist's door. Lavi. Allen, being a curious person, pressed his face closer to the crack in the closet doors.

"You're alone?" asked the blue haired Exorcist.

"Yup."

The Japanese got up and opened the door. After exchanging a few hushed sentences the redhead was let in, surprising the British boy. Lavi sat himself on the bed and immediately produced a small cup and a bottle of clear liquid from his pocket. Kanda sat down next to him and gestured for him to pour the drink, what the green eyed boy obediently did. Instead of handing it over though, he downed it himself. By now, Allen could smell the sharp scent of alcohol filling the air.

"Ne, Yu. You'll have to earn it," the future Bookman said as he poured another cup down his throat.

Before he could swallow, Kanda grabbed him by the shirt's collar and yanked. Instead of hitting him, as Allen thought he'd do, the Japanese smashed his lips against the redhead's mouth. Even from the closet Allen could see how Kanda's tongue pushed past Lavi's lips and how liquid flew from one mouth to another. Several drops fell onto previously immaculate sheets. At the same time, Lavi's hands worked on the long haired Exorcist's hair tie. The bottle rolled forgotten onto the floor.

Finally Kanda pulled himself away, his dark blue hair cascading down his back and shoulders. To Allen's surprise, the samurai was blushing slightly. He licked his lips and looked up at Lavi, who gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kanda's ear.

"You're beautiful, Yu," the redhead whispered, making the other blush harder.

It was then, Allen decided, that Kanda most definitely was a girl. Lavi would never go for another guy, no matter how girly, right?

When the white haired boy looked back up, he could see that Lavi shed his shirt, leaving it in a heap on the ground. He was much more muscular than the other Exorcist, his chest slightly tanned and with a streak of red hair leading down his navel. Kanda ran a hand over Lavi's arm, shoulder and chest, making the redhead shudder. The arm was moved back though, when the Bookman apprentice reached for the bandages around the other's chest. Kanda seemed as queasy about them as Allen felt about taking his gloves off in public.

The green eyed boy must had understood that, because he didn't press any further, instead taking Kanda's hand and putting it lightly on his eye patch. The samurai looked at him uncertain, but the redhead nodded slightly and gave a smile of encouragement. The Japanese gently removed the patch. Underneath was a milky orb and ugly scar crossing the eyelid. Again, the hammer wielding Exorcist reached for the bandages and Kanda reluctantly let him undo them.

Allen saw a male chest, smooth and unblemished, except for a black tattoo marring the left pectoral. It was a symbol of some sort, surrounded by a semi circle with tendrils spreading from it onto Kanda's right shoulder. The Japanese boy seemed really self conscious about it, if the way his eyes drifted downwards was anything to go by.

"I love you," Lavi breathed, surprising both boys in the room. "All of you. Your eyes, your hair, your face and even this curse."

With that, the taller boy kissed the black mark, leaving Allen completely stunned. Kanda was cursed? And he was a guy! And he was with Lavi! The white haired Exorcist wondered what would be next. The Earl and he becoming best friends? He turned back to the boys on the bed and immediately regretted it.

They were tangled in a passionate embrace, Kanda's hands in Lavi's hair, while the redhead kissed his way down the long haired youth's chest, his fingers working on both of their pants. Allen watched entranced as Lavi nipped and licked, touched and caressed. Suddenly a loud noise broke the silence of the night. At first the British boy thought something happened outside the room, but then he saw Lavi's smirk and the realization hit him. Kanda moaned. The ice cold and unfeeling Kanda Yu _moaned_ under Lavi's ministrations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lavi was sure he heard something while in Yu's room. But this was surely his imagination, so he hadn't stopped his work on Kanda's chest. He kissed the curse marred flesh, then made his way down to the nipple, feeling the little bud tightening under his mouth. He got Yu to moan, which was rare and he wanted to hear more.

Finally the stubborn button of the other man's pants gave up and Lavi slid them down as well as his own. Both of them were fully erect by now, their breaths turned into shallow puffs. The one-eyed boy gasped when his lover reached down to caress his inner thigh and the base of his manhood.

Lover.

What a funny word. One a Bookman in the making should certainly not use. Not that he cared. Even though he and Yu had started to share a bed recently, he knew that what he felt went deeper than lust. Yu seemed to have realized that too, because he was much bolder than usual in his actions.

Lavi was torn out of his thoughts by Yu's hot mouth descending onto his length, wrapping around him. This was way out of character for the Japanese boy but it felt so good...

"Yu", the redhead found himself half moaning, half screaming as he neared his climax. Who knew that the silent Japanese was so skilled with his tongue? Kanda hummed around his mouthful of flesh, caressing the underside vein at the same time. This and looking down at the longhaired boy's face, with eyes closed and flushed cheeks, was Lavi's undoing. He came hard and fast, straight into Kanda's mouth. The other boy, caught by surprise, gagged slightly but managed to swallow most of the white liquid, then moved away.

As he did, the redhead grabbed him be the shoulder and pulled up into a passionate kiss. Feeling his own taste on that delicious mouth was weird, but pleasurable enough to make him feel stimulated again.

After the kiss Kanda lay down next to Lavi, waiting for him to reciprocate. This was how they'd done it so far, but the redhead wanted tonight to be different. He bent down and produced a small tube of lotion from the pocket of his discarded pants. He squirted some on his fingers and smeared it along Kanda's length. The Japanese looked at him questioningly and opened his mouth but the redhead silenced him.

"Shhhh, Yu... Let me show you something new..."

At the same time he positioned his body above Kanda, gently lowering himself. A glint of understanding passed the Japanese's eyes when Lavi's entrance touched his tip, but before he could do anything, his lover pressed down more forcefully, slowly taking him in.

Both of them moaned, each for a different reason. Kanda had never experienced such heat and tightness before, while Lavi could feel the sharp pain of his unaccustomed muscles. But it soon faded away and he started to move. At first gently up and down, then faster and harder. The look on Yu's face was indescribable, but the passion in his eyes told the redhead everything he wanted to know. He rocked his hips forward slightly, the end of Kanda's manhood brushing against something that made him see stars. He tried that again, this time longer and smoother until he gave a low sensuous moan.

The other boy must have understood, because he now met Lavi's moves, his hips sliding forward with ease. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good...

XXXXXXXXXX

The feeling of his red haired lover around him was astounding. At first Kanda thought his heart had stopped completely. And then Lavi moved and it became even more incredible.

It got even more intense when Kanda brushed against something inside the redhead, making Lavi moan. The Japanese would never admit it out loud, but he loved all kinds of noises his lover made while in bed. Especially those long and low moans and the way he sometimes screamed his name.. he thrust his hips up to meet Lavi's movements and hear more of his moans.

As predicted Lavi's voice didn't fail. Now, even the dark haired Exorcist couldn't stop himself from screaming out when the wave of pleasure overtook him.

"L-Lavi..."

His back arched gracefully towards the other boy as he came inside the redhead. The one eyed boy moved a few more times, then slid off of Kanda. His forehead was shining with a thin sheet of sweat but he wore the look of pure satisfaction. He slid an arm around his Japanese lover's waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kanda's neck, laying a gentle kiss on the soft skin.

Kanda couldn't help himself but to watch the Bookman apprentice, who hadn't lost his heart, slowly dozing off in his bed. His face looked so much more mature and handsome when he wasn't wearing the goofy smile of his.

The blue haired boy smiled himself. It was a delicate smile, one no one had seen for many years, meant only for his lover to see. He thought back to the events of this evening. It had been perfect. Tonight Lavi had said what he felt towards him, even though the Japanese had already known that from the redhead's actions. It didn't cease to surprise him though when said out loud. And what Lavi did next...

Kanda blushed hard, then looked at his sleeping lover.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing Lavi's scarred eye.

What the Japanese didn't notice as he closed his eyes, were the corners of Lavi's lips moving up into a satisfied smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allen woke up in his own bed, his heart pounding fast.

_What was that horrible nightmare?_

He tried not to think too much about it, after all nightmares should not be remembered. He walked down to the cafeteria, as the feeling of hunger became more and more overwhelming. It was probably because he fell asleep so early in the afternoon with no dinner.

It was relatively early therefore only few Finders and Jerry were present. Allen ordered his breakfast and moved to one of the tables where Finders were sitting. Suddenly one of them approached him.

"Did you find out anything yet, sir Walker?"

"Excuse me? Oh, you mean the bet..."

Something stirred in the white haired boy's mind, but he promptly ignored it.

"No, sorry, I haven't."

The Finder nodded and went back to his own meal.

Suddenly the door opened and an angry looking samurai stalked in, followed by as loud as ever Lavi. The dark haired boy growled his order to the cook, then quickly moved to the unoccupied table. The redhead followed him, whining "Yu-chan, stop ignoring me..." or something along those lines.

Allen, feeling a little bit guilty for not finding anything out that would help out with the bet, watched the two Exorcists carefully. He saw Kanda's annoyed expression, the way he held his back stiff and rigid. He saw Lavi throw his arm around Kanda's shoulders, leaning heavily on him. The white haired boy half expected the redhead to be beat up because of that. Surprisingly, Kanda didn't seem to mind.

It was when Allen saw the Bookman apprentice fingers gently massaging the Japanese's neck and playing with the few shorter strands of hair, that he remembered the events of yesterday evening. He remembered how Lavi came to Kanda, he remembered their kisses and caresses, the fact that Kanda indeed was a man and the way he had to sneak back to his own room in the early hours of the morning. The realization was so sudden, that he'd dropped his fork and stood up rapidly. He bolted to the door, only stopping for a second to say to the Finder who approached him before.

"You can keep your money, he's a guy."

After that, he ran from the room as if the devil himself was after him, leaving his meal unfinished and all eyes staring at the spot where he disappeared. Well, almost all eyes. Three of them were too busy with each other to notice anything else around them.

**The End**


End file.
